iPod Challenge: Danley
by peanutbuttre7
Summary: This is, of course, the one and only iPod challenge.


**_A/N: I am completely aware I'm the last person on FanFiction to do this, but I don't care, this is iPod challenge Danley_**.

**Please Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna**

We had decided to go out dancing. I now have a better realization of my mistake. I didn't know how to dance. Henley, she was great. She hit the floor immediately. I, however, was left alone at the bar feeling extremely awkward.

-—-

I watched Henley dance hungrily. She was my drug, and I needed more. More, more, more. It would never be enough. I needed done form of control. I approached her, he taking her away from the guy she was currently dancing with. He turned around angrily, and we fit the beat perfectly, seeping into the music. That night was, in the least, amazing. I never wanted the music to stop.

I love to dance.

**Rolling in the Deep by Adele**

Henley Reeves was done with J. Daniel Atlas. His tiny, revealing costumes. His skinny-as-all-get out Rebecca. His all to controlling nature. And last, but most definantly not least, him. His cobalt eyes. His shaggy dark hair. But she needed to leave, he was no good for her.

But still, she felt like they could have had it all. The fame. The fortune. He was oh, so tempting. But he was with a different girl every night, using them. And when he was lonely, using her.

**1234 by Fiest**

They walked in baby steps with their relationship. They didn't know where it was going, why they felt so drugged by each other.

They were afraid of what was going to come next. Afraid of trying new things. They new that money could buy you fancy things, but not love. With that, Daniel and Henley kissed, and it was just like when they were teenagers.

**Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk, featuring Nate Ruess**

J. Daniel Atlas had stolen Henley Reeves' heart, and she had succumbed to him. She let down her walls, her broken form showing. She had been cheated, betrayed, and abused. But her Danny was ready to fix it. There was nothing but a bedroom wall between their true feelings.

Merritt McKinney wanted to fix Henley and Daniel's confused relationship. He could mentally break those walls. But at the same time, he didn't want to. He need to let it happen. And happen it did.

The two weren't broken, just bent. They could learn to love again.

**Autumn Leaves by Ed Sheeran**

Henley sat in the park, writing in her notebook. She had her poetry, her hidden talent. She watched the dark orange and red autumn leaves float around her, remembering her mom. She had lost her to cancer. That was why she had become a magician, and an escape artist. As a little girl, she always thought she could cure her mom with magic.

Later, when it was her little brother, she would show him magic tricks in the hospital. He had left her too. She wrote of him, nd his favorite color orange. She was startled when Sanny string his arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head. He held her, and comforted her.

**The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani**

She was his sweet little escape. But she was so hard to obtain. Although her demands were high, he knew he could get her.

He was going to be the end of her. His hard-to-get nature, believing he was the center of the universe. His arrogant nature. But he was all hers, no matter how bad it got.

Together, they could both save each other, and find their sweet escape.

**Eyes Open by Taylor Swift**

With everyone's eyes on them, Daniel was paranoid. The press was constantly hawking them, the police keeping watch, and crazy fans wanting to be them. It was hard, with everyone watching you. Daniel felt as if he could never rest, and he knew he always had to be at least seven steps ahead of Dylan. That, he had vowed.

On the other hand, he couldn't suppress his emotions. That was a key strategy he hasn't yet mastered. And his love for Henley could give so many things away. He needed to make sure she was safe. His eyes were always watching.

**That's Not My Name by the Ting Tings**

Henley packed her bags. She was done. D-O-N-E. J. Daniel Atlas was too much. He disrespected her, and she no longer wanted anything to do with him. She pushed through the door of their-no, his, apartment, only to run straight into him.

"Hey Hen. Where ya going?" He asked easily. That was not her name.

"I am done with you," she responded, eyes blazing.

''C'mon Red. You can't just leave!" He began.

"That is not my name. My name is Henley Reeves, and I am no longer the assistant of Danny Atlas." She pushed past him, and she was gone.

**Just A Girl by Gwen Stefani**

Henley Reeves was just J. Daniel Atlas' assistant. Just a girl, a pretty thing for people to look at. Something to be "protected." A fearful, scared creature. Daniel never let her do anything, and she was fed up with him.

I'm his eyes, she was just another flashy trick. A distraction for the audience. And, a toy. One to boast about to other people, but hen quickly snatch away. He took her dignity and pride away. She was sick of his attitude. She was leaving as an independent person.

**I'm Yours by Jason Mraz**

She had left him shocked. She kissed him. His brain was fuzzy, but he took control, grasping at her neck, wrapping one arm around her waist. She twisted her hand through his hair. In the middle of Central Park, they kissed.

There was no need to complicate it, to become controlling. As of right now, their equality was perfectly shared, and Henley whispered against his lips,

"I'm yours, no more hesitating, this can't wait. I'm yours, you're mine, forever.

**_A/N: I hope you guys had fun reading that, cause I had lots of fun writing. Please review. I felt like the one for 1234 by Fiest sucked, but tell me down in reviews. Thanks for reading!_**

**_~Alle~_**


End file.
